The Penalties of War
by Chikara1
Summary: A bomb goes off in Chikara's home town and all her friends and family are killed. In an attempt to bring them back from the dead she goes back in time to try and stop the popularity of guns, starting at Iron Town.
1. Memories

The Penalties of War:  
  
#1 - Memories  
  
Mists were encircling the camp of the dead. The sun was mockingly smiling on it but even his watchful rays could not keep out the mists of sorrow that had encompassed the town. It had been laughing, active and carefree but now all that joy had been silenced. It was dead. Not a single creature had survived the explosion. The explosion that had ended a thousand lives in one second. The technology of man designed to help the weaker survive, destroying for no reason what so ever. Hypocritical isn't it?  
  
Yet, as it is with all tragedies, one was left to mourn over the lost and the forgotten. In this case a girl, scarcely more than 15, walked through the carnage littered streets, a flutter of movement being the only sign to give away her ghostly presence. A tear trickled down her colourless cheek, colourless apart from the scarlet of three burning scars that almost flickered with the anger embedded in her heart.  
  
She stopped outside the ruins of a redbrick building. She paused then suddenly leapt up and scrambled over the smouldering framework. Then just as suddenly she bent down, shoving aside the rubble till she had dug a tunnel through it, large enough for her to squeeze through. She bent down and leapt into the blackness beneath her, ripping her trousers on a metal pole, falling then landing in a confused lump on a dusty floor. She stumbled around, trying to make the most use of her mere shaft of light. The would-be room stank of mutilated flesh but the girl merely held her nose and searched on, returning every now and then to gasp at the fresh air supplied by her flimsy entrance. Under the form of an upturned desk a striped paw caught her eye. The girl moved closer, stroking the corpse's head and scratching behind its ear.  
  
"Bazil," she whispered, as she untangled the squirrel like body from a protective arm and held it tightly against her chest. Her tears were streaming now, matting the squirrel's fur. After a moment she replaced the corpse and peered more closely at the figure behind it. Its body seemed to shield the squirrel, its face a mixture of anguish and sorrow.  
  
"Yuumei. thank you," the girl stammered. "I know you would have given your life for my brother but alas that was not enough." She stood up and turned to address the room, "may you all rest in peace, my friends."  
  
With that she sat down on a broken chair leg and scribbled a message on a piece of paper. Finished, she stood up and attached the paper to the metal pole that was responsible for the tear in her trousers. Taking one last look around her she climbed out of her skylight doorway. The scrawl read as follows:  
  
"My friends,  
  
If you ever read this either you have been brought back from the dead by a miracle of science or I have succeeded in my quest. Firstly I thank you Yuumei for looking after my brother. Secondly I have gone to the past to change the future, I will probably end up changing the course of history so whether you remember me or not is another matter. My aim will be to stop this disaster in whatever way I can. Having gone to the past I will be unable to return to the present and therefore I doubt you will see me again in this lifetime. Please don't try to follow me; your place is now in the present.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Chikara" 


	2. A Squirrel

The Penalties of War:  
  
#2 - A Squirrel  
  
Ashitaka sank down lazily into to the lush grass around him. It was good to get away from the sweltering heat and smoky atmosphere that seemed to surround Iron Town. Even though the giant forges had not yet been rebuilt, Iron Town felt even more like a furnace than it had before Lady Eboshi had cut the Forest Spirit's head off. San thought it was a curse but Ashitaka wasn't quite convinced. The townsfolk didn't seem to even notice. Still there was no point spending a good day worrying about it. It was the sort of day that is best spent lying back and watching the world go by. Sunny but with a gentle breeze to stop the air becoming too dry. Ashitaka didn't expect to see San this close to civilisation but he still had a feeling she might turn up. It was more of a hope than a feeling but still it was something.  
  
Suddenly a flicker of movement caught Ashitaka's eye. He restrained the urge to bolt upright and rather rolled quietly over onto his front, warily watching for any threat.  
  
"San?" he whispered. "Is that you?"  
  
Silence answered him, silence apart from the steady munching of Yakul's jaws. Ashitaka stood up, reaching for an arrow from his quiver. Nothing moved other than the grass that swayed rhythmically in the breeze. But Ashitaka knew something was amiss. Was that voices the wind was carrying? He moved cautiously over to where the sound was coming from. Yes, it was defiantly a voice but only one. He scaled up a smooth large bolder and peered down over the other side. Down below him sat a human girl; she was talking to a small kodama. Ashitaka sighed and replaced his arrow in its quiver. If the kodama thought the girl to be a friend she was just that.  
  
"Are you sure he'll come? Ah yes, I shouldn't have doubted you. The kodama have the wisdom of trees. Prince Ashitaka, please feel free to join us." The girl's voice was bright but tinted with sorrow at the same time.  
  
"I'm not a Prince anymore. I cut my hair." Ashitaka slid down the smooth rock face and sat down opposite the girl. She was smiling but her eyes were sad. She wore strange clothes that vaguely resemble that of a man but were different enough to dismiss that possibility. Dark green ragged trousers, a loose pale green shirt with a black leather belt holding it round her waist. The short sleeves of the shirt had both been torn so badly that they were practically falling off. Her chestnut hair was tied back loosely in a piece of green ribbon and three scars slashed their way across her left cheek. A colourless cloak hung over one of her shoulders, fastened in place with an emerald squirrel shaped broach.  
  
"My culture would still hold you with that title," she replied.  
  
"Why, where are you from?"  
  
"Me. Well, if you trace my roots back far enough I come from a frozen, desolate land. It was probably the most northern point man ever inhabited. My ancestors were great warriors, toughened by the constant cold and from dwelling in a land where the sun refuses to rise for months on end. Lesser men would have died out but my family had and still have certain advantages. They feared nothing but we strayed southwards to extend our lands and the climate softened us. Now we are little to no more. I was born into those southern lands but I hold true to my heritage in a way that only one other does. But our gifts will soon die out and my race will be no more." She smiled weakly. "Still, it isn't healthy to dwell on your misfortunes."  
  
Ashitaka nodded in silent agreement. "Did the kodama tell you my name?"  
  
"Yes. I met him yesterday. He told me about your history here, about the war, about Moro and about the Princess Mononoke. He also told me that you were the best way to get into Iron Town. You have their respect."  
  
"Why do you want to go to Iron Town? If you want work you wouldn't need my help, Lady Eboshi will take anyone on."  
  
"No I need to speak with Lady Eboshi. You'll think me crazy if I tell you why though. By the way, sorry I'm a scatterbrain. Me, I am a Squirrel. It isn't my name but it's a nickname. I don't want to go by my real name, it brings back memories."  
  
Ashitaka nodded. "Do you want to set off now? Yakul can easily take both our weight."  
  
"No I will wait for tomorrow. I want to ask a favour from someone first. Would it be all right if I could borrow Yakul for a moment though. I'll send him straight back. It's just I'm not sure how my friend would react to your presence. I can disguise the fact I'm human, you can't and Yakul will know where I want to go." Squirrel glanced up at the young trees that were just starting to grow back.  
  
"That would be fine. When shall I meet you tomorrow?"  
  
"Here, sunrise. If that isn't too early."  
  
"Shouldn't be a problem." Ashitaka whistled and Yakul trotted over. "Take care of him won't you. We've been through a lot together I. I'd hate to lose him."  
  
"I understand. He's all that's left of your life in the other village. I had someone like that once, he was like a brother to me but war took him from me." Squirrel sniffed the air then climbed onto Yakul's back. "Don't worry, I'll guard him with my life. And thank you."  
  
With that the Squirrel saluted Ashitaka and whispered something into Yakul's ear that made him gallop off towards the rising trees. Ashitaka watched as the little Kodama waved then, as if he was satisfied that Yakul could look after the human girl, dissolved into the air. 


End file.
